


Remember When Things Began?

by MiracoloDiGigi, pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea plans something for their anniversary, but it does not go as planned





	Remember When Things Began?

They’d been together for twenty years, and had gone through so much together. Constant ridicule from the people outside looking in. As with any relationship, there were arguments and sometimes they were at each other throats for the smallest of things, but that never did stop them from loving one another. 

With the date in mind, Andrea dialed Gigi’s cell number, knowing he was most likely watching television in his own home.

“Yes, love?” Gigi answered.

“Well, hello. I just want to tell you get ready so you and I can go out to eat for our anniversary.”

There was a groan on Gigi’s end and he could hear the phone rustling as he went to their room so he could get changed.

“What time are coming to get me? I’ll be ready, I just want to know..”

“Yeah, it's not like you’re going to fall asleep at all.”

Gigi gave a loud grumble “Oh, shut up. I will be ready, dammit.”

Time passed and it started to storm. Hard. The visibility was almost nonexistent; Andrea could hardly see a few feet in front of his car. He didn’t want to accept it, but he knew driving in this surely was a death wish, especially with other people out on the road. He’d managed to get to Gigi’s house by driving practically half the speed limit, but surely there was no going anywhere now that the storm had worsened. 

He gave a low sigh as he entered the house, hair wet and plastered to his forehead simply from rushing from his car to the front door. “Gi? I am really sorry, but I don’t think I will be able to take you out like I wanted to...”

Andrea got into the living room and the television was on to the Nightmare Before Christmas movie menu. The Halloween lights - which Andrea had taken the liberty of setting out the day prior, much to Gigi’s dismay - were on and shining, two wine glasses, a bottle of wine, and two bowls of popcorn were on the coffee table.

“Gigi…”

Gigi grinned and came into the room holding a plate of Halloween themed cookies. “I know, I was keeping an eye on the weather, and I decided to set something up so our anniversary will be meaningful anyways. I know you’re all about going out and having something extra and extravagant, but let’s try this out instead and see if you enjoy it.”

Andrea had a big grin on his face. “No, this is actually perfect. I was only trying to go for something extravagant because you deserve it.”

Gigi shook his head “You really shouldn’t think that way. I’d love anything you planned, Andrea.”


End file.
